a trip to the beach
by THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS
Summary: a celebration on the beach and jealousy against a boy. I really suck at writing summaries please read the content. i'll welcome intelligent criticisms
1. Chapter 1

**A TRIP TO HE BEACH**

All the kunochi's and shinobies were celebrating their promotion to anbu black cobs captain's and vise captain's post accordingly on the beach most of the shinobies were relaxing when a knuckle head blonde stole the peace by shouting "guys you know (giggles) all of them (giggles) are wearing (giggles).." "speak up naruto" said the dog geek just promoted to anbu cob in shikamaru's squad as a sub junior "oh shut up kiba i was about to say bikini" and saying that he earned glares from all the boys present "REALLY" naruto tried to make them believe himself "I can bet tenten won't she knows her youthfull teammates won't like it" said the youth obsessed smaller version of gai when the suddenly heard tenten's shout "INO!SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU REPLACE MY ONE PEICE WITH THIS PEICE OF CLOTH YOU CALL BIKINI WHEN I WAS KEEPING MY STUFF IN THE CAR!". The boys sweat dropped and glared the cabin they were changing in "that way" naruto proved his reliable source of info right and then they heard first giggles then laughters from the girls cabin when shikamaru questioned "what about temari?" "Yeah what about his fiance?" asked kiba "wait and watch" naruto said "INO! SAKURA! HOW AND WHEN DID YOU REPLACE MY ONE PEICE NOW GET READY TO DIE" CAME ANOTHER SOUND FROM THE CABIN. when again sound came a mixture of the angry bruttne and blonde's voice "INO THAT WERE OUR HAIR TIES" "HAHA WE KNOW THE ONLY PAIR YOU GUYS KEPT AND THATS WHY WE MADE ITS PEICES NOW WE'SLL SEE BOTH OF YOURS HAIR DOWN HAHAHA" SAID THE HAPPY BLONDE AND PINK HEAD. with that said all the gazes were on the door when the cabin blew up in air due to first a tornado and then a weapon rain from two kunochi's who had covered themselves with a cover and for the first time revealing their hair down in public they looked hot . together almost giving nose bleed to all the boys there .then they saw two kunchis precisely ino and sakura running to sasuke and sai for help .The boys din't give a damn to them and yep again found themselves wet from tenten water dragon jutsu and the rest controlled their laughter failing pathetically.

"oops sorry you shouldn't have come in between" said the weapon mistress still holding the front covers to keep herself from getting exposed when ino said "sakura how come we forgot to take out the covers?" pissing off the two even more. "guys calm down we are here to celebrate not kill the other person" said shikamaru "yeah ten he has a point some other day together we will kill them" temari said "look at the love bird listening to her fiance"mocked ino 'oh her nerve' temari took out her fan yet again "temari its not worth spending time that way" tenten said her words of wisdom and with that they lied down on their tovels kept their bags and put up the umbrella and the rest 3 ino,sakura and hinata went inside the ocean water and started playing when sakura shouted "ten, tema join us" "NO" shouted the kunochis in a perfect sync none of those two wanted to keep the cover aside and reveal themselves. Finally all the boys joined the girls except for the cold stoics and shikamaru. Suddenly out of god knows where a boy came probably 5 years old and said. "tenten nee chan! temari nee chan" at this all the ninja eyes shifted to the brown head boy with tan skin and caramel eyes. " oh hi kenta" said the kunochis in a sync 'kenta?' thought the troop the boy grinned and his eyes gleamed as he nodded and said "why don't you guys join me in the water" the kunochis looked at each other and stood up making the temporary buns fall down and their hair for the first time were seen properly down and they took of the covers this time giving major nose bleed to all of the boys except the younger one they both had a perfect soft ,smooth and even hotter body than ino or sakura ever had. All the boys ran into the now trashed cabin wanting tissues to save their ego from hurt especially the stoics when kiba finally said "shika you are lucky" taking another tissue. shikamaru only blushed and kept wipping his nose. "yeh and neji is lucky too he trains with tenten daily it was not good to hide her like this neji how many have you had a nose bleed before?" asked naruto "shut up I never had any" neji simply stated. All the boys moved out again to see the little boys playing with the girls and water droplets trailing their way down their skin and they were near the tissues again. "Man I bruised my ego twice" said sasuke "I can agree with you more" said neji. finally neji went outside after the nose bleed control and lied down on his towel when he saw tenten giving that little creepy kid a peck on the cheek, he could feel jealousy rising. Then tenten picked him up came back and this time that little 'thing' made him jealous like hell. 'oh how could that boy?' neji thought .sensing the aura of their friend they ran out and saw that boy lying on tenten's body hugging her and nuzzling in to find a more comfortable position. Tenten put her arms around him and closed her eyes AND THEN THAT LITTLE BRAT DID SOMETHING HE WOULD REGRET **HE GAVE A VICTORY AND COMBINED EVIL SMIRK TO **_**THE HYUGA NEJI **_**. **Neji could feel the boy calling him looser. oh that little brat will pay.

A/N:- THAT BOY HAS GUTS DON'T YOU THINK YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO READ CHAPTER 2 NOT MUCH I'LL UPLOAD IT AS SOON AS I GET 5 REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- I know I promised to upload it after 5reviews but CHIBINejiTEN wrote such a cute review I could not help it. Sooooooooo thank you for the reviws here is the next chapter.**

**A TRIP TO THE BEACH CHAPTER 2**

Neji kept glaring the poor,little,_inocent_ kid lying and talking to _his _sparring partner.

Suddenly Tenten cutely giggled at a joke cracked by the _inocent_ kid and something burned inside of the byakugan user 'WHY IS _**HIS**_ Tenten GIGGLING WITH THE KID THAT JUST CHALLENGED HIM IN THE GAME OF _PRIDE?' _Neji thought.

All their friends were viewing this from the ocean.

"Somebody is borring holes in the poor kid" Sakura said

"No he is planning a funeral" said Naruto

"youthfull blossom should do something before my eternal rival does or else...(animie tears started flowing)" lee kept increasing the water level of the ocean

Sasuke's smirk practically stuck on his face until Sakura said" Actually that kid is kind of cute maybe I'll join Tenten." saying that Sakura joined Kenta and Tenten. Neji smirked at Sasuke who was now glaring and making holes through the poor soul lying on Tenten and enjoying Sakura's massage. NOW THE KID DID THE SECOND BIGGEST MISTAKE HE STUCK OUT HIS TOUNGE AT **THE UCHIHA Sasuke.**

EVERYONE laughed at Sasuke. His **EGO **was bruised.

INSIDE Sakura'S HEAD

INNER Sakura "**PLAN SUCCESFUL"**

OUTSIDE WORLD

Sasuke joined Neji and they both started planning. The sun went down and everyone was moving towards their hotel which had a hot spring.

IN THE BOYS ROOM

Neji and Sasuke were glaring the wall when Naruto shouted "HA!HA!HA! TODAY Sasuke TEME AND Neji LOST THEIR GIRLS TO A KID HA!HA!HA!"

_I hope you all have heard never walk infront of an angry bull wearing red colour but definitely Naruto had'nt_. Hearing this Neji and Sasuke dragged Naruto to a lonely corner and took out all their frustration on the poor knucklehead blondeand beated him to pulp will be understatment they sent him to a different dimention.

After that all the boys went into the hot spring soon hearing noises from the otherside

"Oh he is soooooooo cute" said a random girl "whats his name?"

"Kenta" replied Tenten

There was only one thing in the boys mind "THAT BRAT WAS ABLE TO ENTER THE OTHER SIDE AHHHHHH!/ THAT BRAT IS GONNA PAY/MAN!THIS IS SUCH A DRAG"

Finally after tuking our favorite cuttie Kenta in bed Tenten went on the beach for a walk only to find Neji sitting on the shore 'thinking'.

INSIDE Tenten'S HEAD

Tenten's inner"Oh he looks so damn cute in that swimming trunk"

Tenten's outter"yeh you are sooooooo right. wait! No !get a grip Tenten"

T.I.:-"get a grip Tenten" (mocking tone)

T.O.:-"SHUT IT"

"Tenten..." as soon as she heard her she was back in the real world

"Huh?" she asked getting back her '_focus'_

(NOTE:- FROM HERE THE ONES IN ITALICS ARE INSIDE HEAD.

T.O. - Tenten's outter

T.I. - Tenten's inner

N.O. - Neji's outter

N.I. - Neji's inner )

Neji was looking towards her with his milky lavender eyes,the moons light forming the outline of his face, goddamit he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

(for the ones who din't know Neji was wearing a shirt all day)

_T.I.- He looks so HOT!_

_T.O.- NO HE DOES'NT_

_T.I.-ADMIT IT YOU THINK HE IS ATTRACTIVE_

_T.O.-I DON..._

"Tenten are you allright? you keep spacing out." Neji asked

"huh? yeh!" she said smiling

Tenten was wearing the bikini top and sarong on bottom with her hair down, her eyes glittered in the full moon night and the moon light formed the outline of her small,curvy structure.

_N.I.-OHMAN! GODDAMN **HOT.** HERE COMES A NOSE BLEED_

_N.O.-SHUT IT! SHE IS ALLREADY SPACING OUT I DON'T..._

"Neji?Neji?" Tenten asked moving her hand up and down infront of his eyes

"Hn?" Neji asked completly turned

Tenten blushed as he looked at her.

_N.I.- that blush looks so cute_

_N.O.- let me concentrate damit_

_N.I.-Ask her to sit or ask for a walk_

_N.O.- why should I?_

_N.I.- or else she'll soon get bored and go back to that kid._

_N.O.-NO!_

_N.I.- YES!_

"Umm...Tenten?"

"yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

_T.I.- OH MY GOSH HE ASKED FOR A WALK! EEEEEP_

_T.O.- ITS NOT ALL THAT GREAT_

_T.I.-SAY YES_

"Why not." Tenten said and helped him up as soon as she caught hold of his hand inside both the heads together.

_T.I. _and _N.I. - Yes! _

Neji and Tenten blushed and started walking

"umm...Tenten?"

"yeh?"

"I never met that kid before have I?"

"Nope you have'nt"

_N.I.-SHE LOOKS SO ATTRACIVE._

_N.O.- NOT ALL THAT ATTRACTIVE._

_N.I.-c'mon look at her and then tell me that._

Neji had a closer look at her face

_N.O.- she looks beautiful WAIT. I MEAN **DISTRACTING**_

_N.I.-Ha! admit it_

_N.O.-No I don't think she is beautiful or her lips look kissable_

_N.I.-kissable? Huh?_

_N.O.-No I mean..._

"Neji? man and you said I keep spacing out" Tenten inturrupted his trail of thought

"why were you asking about kenta by the way? Is it possible that Hyuga Neji was jealous" Tenten said and elbowed him

_T.I. AND T.O.-say yes!say yes!..._

_N.I.-SAY YES AND KISS HER_

_N.O.- FORGET IT! I HAVE MY EGO._

_N.I.- FOR ONCE IN LIFE. FORGET THE DARN EGO OR YOU'LL LOOSE THE GIRL!_

_N.O.-but...but_

_N.I.-NO BUTS BE A MAN_

_N.O.-fine_

_"_Maybe. will you help me out of this problem" Neji said slipping his arm around her slender waist and pulling her towards himself"wha..." Tenten could not complete because Neji had allready clashed his lips with hers.

T.O.-YES THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO GOING IN MY DIARY. YEH...

T.I.-HELLO? YOU ARE KISSING SOMEONE

_T.O.-yeh_

Neji's tounge touched the bottom lip and their makeout session continied

**TO WHERE Naruto WAS LYING**

_Note to self - never tease a very pissed of prodigy_

TO WHERE Tenten'S GOING

The make out session was over and Tenten opened the door to kenta's room.

kenta looked at Tenten with _evil _eyes asking something.

Tenten walked to her bag took out a chocolate bar and turned to kenta

"here" she handed the chocolate to kenta

"thank you and I enjoyed working with you on this deal"

kenta took the chocolate and got off the bed "your welcome and pleasure working with you on this deal" saying that kenta left the room and got out of the hotel.

kenta was walking on the beach when he heard "ummmmm... k...kenta?" asked a girl with long hair kenta turned around "yes?"he asked "can you help me by...by doing the sa...same thing you did for Tenten?" "yes but in return I need a chocolate bar" "ok!" said the girl happily "your name nee-chan?" "Hinata and the target is Naruto-kun" kenta raised his hand as completion of deal Hinata extended her and jerked

their hands together "nice meeting you Hinata nee-chan" "same here"

**A/N:-LOL I ENJOYED WRITTING THIS WHO KNEW I'LL END IT LIKE THIS . IT CAME IN MY HEAD WHEN I WAS SITTING LOST IN THOUGHTS. BUT I AM PROUD OF IT. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW.**


End file.
